


To Have Your Cake

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: To Have Your Cake [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesecake, Crack Treated Seriously, Food Kink, Other, Sitophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John Winchester really, really likes cheesecake. He liked pie. He thought he loved cake. But it's really cheesecake he loves fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have Your Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I keep writing fic with people fucking food but here we are.  
> Written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/100303.html?thread=38206671#t38206671) prompt at the Supernatural Kink Meme.

John isn’t sure how he got to this point. He knows that he’s staring, that he’s blocking the display case, but he can’t force himself to move. Not yet.

 

With a shaky hand, he reaches out and carefully picks up one of the containers. The confection inside is perfectly decorated with an arrangement of blueberries and strawberries, the stain of their juice bleeding through the creamy body of the cheesecake. He places is quickly in his basket, feeling stupidly anxious about it as he checks to see if anyone is watching. Like anyone is going to care about a man buying cheesecake, like anyone knows what-

 

Shaking his head, he strides quickly past the rest of the bakery displays, grabbing the bread that he’d come here for and heading for checkout. John’s self conscious about the extra care he knows he’s giving the bag that holds the cake, but he can’t help it. He leaves it for last as he puts away his beer and sandwich fixings in the motel fridge, the gleam of the shiny plastic cover almost taunting in the dimly lit room.

 

With a sigh, he pulls the edge of the container apart, running a finger under the rim to pop the top free so he can lift it away without marring the cake beneath. John shudders as the scent of the cream cheese and fruit hit his nose, a flare of arousal hardening his cock immediately.

 

Sparing a second to check that the curtains are tightly shut and the door is securely locked, he unsnaps his fly and draws down the  zip. His cock is thick and flushed in his hand, and he doesn’t dare to stroke himself because the dirty-wrong thrill is going to have him coming quickly anyway. It’s been a long time since he’s had the privacy to indulge, too long.

 

The filling is cool as he presses the tip of his cock to the side of the cheesecake, sending another shiver down his spine so intense that he allows his eyes to drop  shut. Biting his lip, he pushes forward, dropping his hands to the tray to steady it as he slowly pushes inward, feeling the creamy texture slide over him as it splits around his length. A handful of thrusts later and the heat of his body has warmed the filling enough that its sticking to his cock, slicking his way through the channel his cock has made. He has to move slower than he would like to keep from dislodging it, but his orgasm builds rapidly in him anyway.

 

John bites his lip hard to muffle the sounds he’s making, muting them to rough grunts and huffs of breath through his nose, eyes clenched tightly shut against the rising pleasure. He winds up hunched over the cake and the little table it rests on, thrusting harshly at the end before pulling out, jerking himself through the orgasm as he spurts milky white over cool blue and red. He’s left standing pink-cheeked with his cock in his hand, filling and come coating his fingers. His legs wobble a little and it’s all he can do to not collapse into the little chair sitting next to the table. He spares a moment to admire the way his come traces its way down from the tops of the berries to fall against the wrecked body of the cheesecake before he shucks his jeans, and heads for the shower. He’ll have to make sure to dump the cake in the trash outside before he leaves.

 

 


End file.
